Chasing kataclysms
by Cool Jay
Summary: A hot pursuit on one of Megakat City's toughest villains will lead our heroes to partake in an adventure unlike anything they've ever experienced before. An "Alliance of Worlds" story, part of my big crossover fanfiction.


**CHASING KATACLYSMS**

**~An "Alliance of Worlds" story~**

Surroundings can change so quickly, especially when it comes to dimension-traveling. In just a bat of an eye, we find ourselves in a city that bears this faint resemblance to New York City.. Yes, Megakat City was a thriving, dense city with intimidating towers. It can be a beautiful place, if it weren't for the problem that New York City is all too familiar with: the criminal element. Criminals know this Megakat City's potential and power, and they have numerous times attempted to seize control over the city with any evil scheme they had concocted.

I'm sure by now you've noticed that the name of the city lends itself quite well to its inhabitants. Cat-like freaks of nature? Don't be silly; they're a unique species of humanoid cats, referred to as "kats" with a "k". No, the only monsters these citizens had to face were the criminals who had been causing a widespread peril in the city: assaults on law enforcement buildings, abductions, power grab by mother nature – yes, you heard right – and of course, world domination. If one city fell to the might of villains, then the rest of the world would suffer the same fate.

The only reason the city still stands is because of the two heroes who have taken upon themselves to defend this city and protect its citizens. In fact, as of right now, they're in hot pursuit of an evil kat whose has only one sick, twisted desire: to rule Megakat City. To accomplish such feat required lots of intricate, detailed plotting for a criminal mastermind obsessed with this city. In his early days of crime, the villain could do anything and not expect a significant retaliation, especially when it came to the local forces of justice. They were no match for his cunning and his terrorist strikes. His plans were flawless until these two hotshots appeared, resulting in more time-consuming, careful plotting. Their incredible tech of a jet along with their targeting and piloting skills made them relentless in their efforts to thwart the fiend's plans. While the police force labeled them as uncontrollable vigilantes, they were heroes who have not let the city down when it needed saving.

The large aircraft housing the villain had suddenly slowed down, making a sharp U-turn to take its opponents head on. The dark, cloaked villain couldn't tolerate the hotshots' constant interferences any longer. His schemes could only come to fruition if the problem was eliminated. That time had come, and so, from his commanding seat, the villain adamantly barked orders at his henchmen to destroy that measly jet once and for all.

A series of missiles had been launched skyward from the villain's aircraft, tracing fumes across the sky before plunging downward in a screeching hiss. The fighter jet was their target, but the heroes weren't too worried. The pilot, a burly, blonde tom sharply shifted the control stick from left to right, dodging the rockets as the jet spun around in barrel rolls. His partner, a ginger tom seated in the back of the cockpit, couldn't hide his grin: his targeting system was locked onto the fiend's battleship, the end of the chase imminent.

However, before he could pull the trigger and blast the aircraft out of the sky, a shrill siren caught the heroes' attention. They felt the air shake, which was something they had never previously experienced. It was more than just an earthquake, and what confused our heroes was that daunting feeling that made their skins crawl. It was as if their primal instinct had awakened after being dormant for so many years, and they sensed that whatever was causing this seismic event spelled out huge trouble.

The kats in their fighter jet tried to pick up the source of these disturbances on the radar, all the while speculating what kind of technology the villain had developed to make this happen. Yet the villain himself was as perplexed as they were, commanding his henchmen to figure out what was going on. And for a while, both aircrafts hovered in the air, unsure of how to respond. They even went as far as to radio each other, demanding what either side had done, only to find out that neither of them were behind this cataclysmic event.

And in their confusion, a sphere of light as bright as the sun had appeared between them. Tremors intensified as the light expanded, and it was then that the pilot noticed their jet was malfunctioning, all controls flashing before sparking up. The same occurred to the villain's console, who tried to analyze the ball of light expanding before him. And before any of them realized that their lives might end right then, the light engulfed them entirely.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. As you may have noticed, this is only an exerpt of my big crossover story, "Alliance of Worlds". If you're curious to see how these characters are involved, then check out my fanfiction on my profile page. ;D


End file.
